50 Military Love
by VladTheImpaler413
Summary: 50 sentences for Sephiroth and Cloud. Some Zack as well. Fluff and stuff!


**I wanted to try this. Tell me what you think!**

* * *

**Physical- Whether they were sparring together or having rough sex, thier relationship is always physical.**

**Sabotage- Cloud's kisses always screwed up Sephiroth's senses.**

**Junk- Both Cloud and Sephiroth could only stare in horror at the state of Zack's messy room.**

**Invisible- Before SHINRA, Cloud always felt like no one could see him. Now, as he lays in bed with the General, he knows that at least someone can see him.**

**Wander- Sephiroth used to stalk the halls of SHINRA when he was alone. He doesn't do that as much since he met Cloud.**

**Edition- Sephiroth was known to have many lovers. While overseeing the new recruits, he eyes the blonde and wonders how he can add him to his collection.**

**Sing- Zack sighs as he hears a distant wailing sound in the bathroom. "Seph is good at everything BUT singing!"**

**Random- Cloud's random mood swings from shy to bold to sad often made the General's head spin.**

**Trick- Soaked from head to foot via a bucket of water from his door, and Cloud's tinkling laughter told Sephiroth that some one was in need of punishment.**

**Reaching- "I hate being short!" Cloud yelled as he tried to frantically grab for a piece of paper his lover was holding in the air.**

**Silence- When Zack and Cloud were together, the place was anything but quiet.**

**Injury- When Sephiroth got wind of the fact that Cloud had a broken arm from sparring, he made a mental note to find and kill the perpetrator later.**

**Torture- Sephiroth's touch was making Cloud beg, desperately wishing for Sephiroth to both end and continue his torture.**

**Interruption- The paper work was begining to threaten to take over his desk. Sephiroth sighed, he wished that Cloud would stop being so sexy. **

**Moment- From the moment Sephiroth saw Cloud in the grunt showers, he knew he had to have him.**

**Forty- "Mental note to self, do not make fun of the drill instructor." Cloud muttered to himself as he was ordered to do forty extra pushups.**

**Replacement- Cloud's biggest fear is Sephiroth losing interest in him.**

**Underline- "Okay Zackary, one more time. While taking notes, you only underline important details, not things like 'long,' 'hard,' or 'flexible.'"**

**Ancient- Cloud and Sephiroth role played sometimes, and usually Cloud ended up being some harem slave from the ancient days, pleasing his master.**

**Watch- Sephiroth woke up earlier than Cloud every morning just to watch the dawn's light illuminate Cloud's sleeping form. **

**Work- Cloud sighed and stared at the clock. He wished that Sephiroth didn't have to work.**

**Stretch- "Cloud, you still stretch like a cat." Sephiroth was rewarded with a pillow to his face.**

**Urge- 'Do not jump his bones. Do not-' Sephiroth repeated his mantra as he watched Cloud bend over to look under the bed.**

**Line- When Sephiroth came home to an empty apartment and a note saying he was kiddnapped, he knew that Zack had crossed the line.**

**Sand- Cloud couldn't think of a better life than he and Sephiroth sitting at the beach in Costa Del Sol.**

**Tidy- It always amazed Zack that some how both Cloud and Sephiroth kept the place spotless.**

**Pale- Sephiroth loved how Cloud's skin was so smooth and pale, and he especially loved it when the moon shone down on him.**

**Growing- "I will get bigger Sephiroth!" "Cloud, you've been saying that for two years now. I highly doubt it."**

**Puzzle- Cloud was a puzzle that Sephiroth could not solve.**

**Weakness- Cloud's home made chocolate chip cookies were Sephiroth secret weakness.**

**Convict- On Valentine's day, Cloud recieved a pair of fuzzy handcuffs with a note saying, 'These are for stealing my heart you little thief.' **

**Metal- Sephiroth stared down at Cloud hungrily, his eyes feasting on the blonde that was chained to the bed.**

**Bark- As Cloud inspected his many love bites, he remembered the old saying, "Bite worse than the bark."**

**Vote- "All in favor of pushing Zack out so we can make out raise thier hands." Cloud's hand shot in the air.**

**Boom- The only warning Sephiroth had was a scream and an explosion before Zack came into the study laughing as an angry Cloud covered in sticky dough followed.**

**Toss- Cloud wished that Sephiroth would quit throwing Cloud over his shoulder at random times. It was going to give him a heart attack one day.**

**Spare- "I didn't do it!" "Cloud, come here and recieve your punishment. You're only going to make this harder on yourself." "Spare me!"**

**Spell- 'Sephiroth must be some sort of enchanter.' Cloud thought as he followed his lover to thier bed. 'He always has me under his spell.'**

**Recovery- After sex Sephiroth would aways recover first and roll on top of Cloud with a frisky gleam in his eyes. Cloud would either give in or say no.**

**Hair- Cloud loved Sephiroth's hair because of it's shine. Sephiroth liked how Cloud's hair reminded him of a chocobo.**

**Dodge- If one thing was for certain, both Cloud and Sephiroth were able to dodge Zack's sudden glomps. **

**File- "And what is your name cadet?" Sephiroth asked even though he already had files of Cloud in his desk.**

**Shaking- Sephiroth would never admit that when Cloud was angry, it made him shake in his boots slightly.**

**Shower- The two lovers often took showers together, to save on water was thier claim, but they never seemed to save any.**

**Position- "What's your favorite position?" "I like the one where you're on your hands and knees while I-" "I was talking about on the battle field!"**

**Ressurection- Since Sephiroth's descent into evil Cloud found it harder and harder to face him every time he came back to life.**

**Vampire- Cloud swore that Sephiroth was half vampire. He always had to wear turtle necks to hide his many love bites that adorned his neck.**

**Occassion- "Cloud, why are you handcuffed naked to the bed?" "Because it's a special occassion." "What is that?" "Your birthday." "Oh."**

**Suggestion- "Cloud, why don't you go and get ready for bed?" "Seph it's only eight." "Exactlly my point."**

**Capture- The blonde began to struggle against his predator's grasp as he was pulled to the bedroom. "Now now, don't make this harder on yourself. You lost and I won, now you hae to pay the price.**


End file.
